


Not Quite The Living Hell I Had Pictured

by sophiazyf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nicole Haught, F/F, Nicole is just a smol bean, Top Waverly Earp, badass Waverly, nicole also doesn't take hints, waverly is the boss now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiazyf/pseuds/sophiazyf
Summary: Waverly has been trying for DAYS to get officer Haught's attention. She might have finally gotten it.





	Not Quite The Living Hell I Had Pictured

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wayhaught fic I'm sorry. I'm still uneasy about writing and stuff so I hope this is good. Feedback is always appreciated!

Waverly sighed. It's been... she flicked her forearm up to look at her watch. Twelve hours. Wynonna still wasn't back with Doc. Not even Dolls has come back. Nor has Jeremy checked in yet. Waverly pulled out her phone and clicked it on. No messages. The youngest Earp began pacing. They said it was going to be a quick BBD observation only too see what was going on. It's not like it was too far away. About... Waverly shook her head. She was too tired to do math. She grabbed another of Wynonna's flasks that she had left and unscrewed it. This was about her fourth one. She downed it within a few seconds.

"Easy there, no drinking in the office." Nicole Haught walked in and slowly used the end of a pen to push the flask down, away from Waverly's mouth. The officer took a step back and straightened her back. Waverly took a hard swallow mostly due to the booze that was burning the back of her throat. She then gave a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, officer. I'm just worried about Wynonna." Waverly began. She pressed her hands together and shifted her weight. Nicole subconsciously bit her lip and the tore her eyes away from Waverly's after the brunette tilted her head. 

"Aren't we all." Haught added with a soft laugh. Waverly giggled and shook her head. 

"So, what are you still doing here?" Waverly asked Nicole. The officer raised her eyebrow and Waverly still looked confused. 

"I... don't know how to tell you this," Waverly felt hot embarrassment flood through her and her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "...but I work here." Nicole finished. She smirked at Waverly. For those few seconds, Waverly had actually forgotten about Wynonna. She'd forgotten about Dolls and Doc. She had forgotten about Jeremy and was mesmerized by the officer in front of her. Waverly leaned onto her right foot, completely forgetting that her legs were crossed. The Earp let out a yelp as she was too slow to catch her balance, she felt someone catch her. Just as she'd expected, a worried looking Nicole was rambling questions in Waverly's ear. For some reason, Waverly couldn't hear her. She figured it was just due to the fact that officer Huaght was too damn beautiful.

"You're... like super... gorgeous..." Waverly half-slurred-half-stuttered. This earned another raised brow from the ginger. 

"When's the last time you slept?" Nicole asked as she led Waverly over to a couch. 

"Who keeps track of that?" Waverly responded. She was pretty sure she could feel her head floating. 

"Okay, you need sleep." Nicole threw Waverly a blanket and it slapped the shorter girl in the face. Waverly remained unfazed. 

"You need friendssss..." Waverly hissed. Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. 

"I'm fully aware of that, thanks." 

"There's no need to be rudeeee." 

"You just said I have no friends."

"I said you need friends. There's a difference, occifer Haaaaaught."

"Go to sleep."

"Sleep with me."

"No."

"What? You scared of what a drunk girl can do to ya?" 

Nicole paused and turned around from the doorway. She looked at Waverly's tired face and sighed again. 

"I'm glad you can identify yourself as drunk. It's a good trait." Nicole turned back around and closed the door, turning off the light as she left.

Morning rolled around eventually and Nicole shielded her eyes from the direct beam of sunlight shining through an open blind as she awoke. She quickly got up to close it and heard the faint creaking of the floorboards elsewhere. Nicole paused. She could hear them again. More continuous. She placed her hand on her gun and silently walked towards the noise. She had stayed at the station to keep and eye on Waverly. Like Wynonna had asked. The Heir called after Nicole had put Waverly to bed saying that she and the others would be gone for a day or two and not to let Waverly make any decisions on her own. 

Nicole couldn't blame her. She would want to keep Waverly safe no matter what, too. Nicole pushed the thought aside and shook her head. She couldn't. She can't. But she wants to. She pressed forward and drew her gun. She still had her uniform on, minus her jacket, so she was left in her pants, combat boots and a muscle tank. The officer whipped around the corner and grabbed the intruder by the arm. She spun them other around and pinned them to the wall. Nicole twisted the arm behind their back and a squeal was heard. 

"Nicole! It's me!" Nicole froze for a few seconds and immediately dropped the arm. She took a few steps back and pressed her palms together. 

"Shit, Waverly, I'm sorry, I thought you were a Revenant." Nicole mentally scolded herself for ever thinking Waverly could ever be a Revenant. 

"Well, do I look like a Revenant?" Waverly asked, she raised her hands up defensively. 

"Even if you were a Revenant, I could still beat your ass in a fight." Nicole commented. 

"Oh, I think not." Waverly blocked Nicole from leaving. 

"You seem to forget I am a military-trained officer."

"You seem to forget I'm the sister to a hell-sending-demon-slaying-badass-Earp Heir which technically makes me the same thing." 

"What? How does that-" Nicole couldn't finish before Waverly was dragging her to the training room. Waverly closed the door and took off her shirt. A black sports bra and black running pants were all Waverly was left in. Nicole took one second to observe Waverly's physique. She was toned. Not heavily. But she sported a slightly contoured six-pack as well as stronger legs. Nicole changed her pants and was left with some simple black joggers. She remained with the white muscle tank top. Her form was much stronger than Waverly's and Nicole could feel the shorter girl's eyes on her as Nicole changed her shirt. It was probably the scars. 

"You're buff as hell." Waverly said to Nicole's surprise. 

"Thanks...?" Nicole looked up for a few seconds before she looked back at Waverly who had found some black batons. She hit them together and ran at Nicole. Childs play. Nicole easily dodged Waverly's onslaught of attacks and just to aggravate the brunette, she put her hands in her pockets and continued to avoid the batons. 

"Hold still for one second!" Waverly whined. Nicole did as she was asked and stopped moving. Waverly cracked the baton across Nicole's shoulder and the officer let out a grunt. "Holy shit! Nicole, I didn't mean to! I didn't know, you were actually going to stop... are you okay?" Waverly dropped the baton. She grabbed Nicole's hand and looked at the growing bruise. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I can take a hit." Nicole replied simply. "Let's go again. No weapons." Waverly was about to object but Nicole had gently let go of her hand. Waverly entered a stance and began swinging. 

"You swing too heavily. Focus on your target, not how hard you're going to hit them." "Watch your plant foot." "Easy on the weight shifts." "Watch your opponent." 

Waverly shook her head. She closed her eyes, and time froze. 

"Steady your breathing. Try not to get frustrated."

She took a breath in.

"Calm yourself down if they can get in your head."

She let the air out.

"Know your next move before your opponent."

She curled her hand into a fist and pulled it back.

"Then strike as fast and as hard as you can once you know you've got them."

Waverly snapped her arm out and her fist slammed into Nicole's jaw. Nicole hit the mat and Waverly paused for a few seconds.

"Damn. You've got a mean right hook." Nicole wiped a streak of blood of her lip and spat the rest into a trash can. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Nicole swept Waverly's legs out from under her and Waverly hit the mat. 

"Don't apologize. That was good. Exactly what you were supposed to do. Now, come on. Fight me." Nicole raised her fists. Waverly nodded and charged. Nicole dodged the first attack and pushed Waverly over. Almost like she was bored. Waverly stuck her leg out and swept Nicole's legs out. Waverly climbed on top of Nicole and pinned her arms above her head.

"How's... This?" Waverly bit her lip. Nicole nodded.

"It's better, but one thing." Nicole easily flipped them over and she quickly stood up. She offered her hand to Waverly to help her stand and Waverly accepted the hand. "Again." Waverly grabbed Nicole's arm and pushed it behind her. Nicole winced and Waverly pushed the officer up to a wall. 

"Still fun?" Waverly asked, she pushed up on Nicole's arm and she heard something pop. It was quiet, but still there.

"Very." Nicole quipped. She quickly spun to her right and twisted her arm out of Waverly's grasp. As soon as Haught turned around, Waverly was up against her and the brunette pushed the taller girl back to the wall. Waverly held her forearm just above Nicole's defined collarbone. The two paused and Waverly looked down. Nicole's chest was rising and falling in time with her breaths and the two locked eyes for a few seconds. 

"You can't take hints very well, can you?" Waverly suddenly said. Nicole clenched her jaw. 

"Not anymore. Not after..." Nicole stopped herself short. 

"You don't have to tell me. Just, let me..." Waverly took a deep breath. There it was. The scent she found herself in love with. That's right. She was in love. With this officer that for some reason couldn't take a hint to save her life. Waverly didn't blame her. In places like Purgatory, it wasn't exactly filled with the nicest people. Waverly found herself closing the space between their faces. Nicole was almost shrinking against Waverly and she could feel the heat off of Nicole's body. 

Waverly surged forward and caught Nicole's lips in a soft, yet powerful kiss. She moved her hands to Nicole's waist and she could feel Nicole moving her hands to cup Waverly's face gently. Waverly pressed herself against Nicole and it felt like they were two puzzle pieces, fitting together perfectly. The kiss ended as soon as it began and Nicole could feel Waverly's grip on her hips tighten. Nicole looked for Waverly's eyes before lifting Waverly's chin with her hand so they could look at each other one more time before Waverly caught Nicole's lips again. The brunette pulled the two away from the wall and pinned Nicole to the floor. The kiss broke and Waverly trailed a hand down Nicole's body. 

Feeling all the smooth and bumpy surfaces. All the muscle and scar tissue. All the scrapes and bruises, were instantly warmed by Waverly's touch. Waverly outlined Nicole's toned stomach and felt her tense up. 

"It's okay," Waverly re assured. Nicole shot up and kissed Waverly once more. This one was harder and Waverly could feel Nicole's smile against her own. 

"It's more than okay," Nicole breathed. It was more like a murmur but Waverly could hear enough. She pressed their foreheads together and Waverly kissed her one more time before...-

"WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL?"

Wynonna's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello welcome to another episode of "Wynonna on her way to ruin every Wayhught moment". I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
